


Разговор с мирозданием

by chipsaestrella



Series: Стихи [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стихи о разном</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. таким мы запомним волшебное наше лето

таким мы запомним волшебное наше лето -  
красное солнце, воздух серого цвета,  
запах дыма,  
которым случайный прохожий пьян,  
и проходящие мимо  
проявляются ярче сквозь ядовитый туман.

и конечно же резче  
проявляются также все наши страхи.  
господь мой резчик  
вышивает по мне как по панцирю черепахи, -

говорят, что крысы наполнят город,  
говорят, что первый ангел давно уже вострубил.  
ходят слухи и про второго.  
господи, ты же все можешь, так дай нам сил.  
не накажи нас пожаром, торфяником, дымом, скукожившимся листом,  
оставь это все на потом.

господи, слушай, мы, наверное, пока что просто еще не готовы.  
еще ведь всего лишь только  
год две тыщи десятый  
от рождества христова.


	2. things gonna slide

sometimes i wonder  
if for us  
introvert freaks  
there should be  
some kind of manuals  
something like  
"socialising for dummies"  
or  
may be  
"what would a normal person do"

 

would that even help?


	3. Пока поэты просят того, кто милостив, пусть и строг

Пока поэты просят того, кто милостив, пусть и строг,  
Чтоб он помиловал малых сих, чтоб защитил и спас,  
Я обращаюсь к господу грома, к тому, кто в любви жесток:  
Господи, плохо не думай о нас, не думай плохо о нас.  
Да, мы грешим, суесловим, лжем, желаем чужой жены, -  
Но, пока мы просто дети твои, в стремлении быть взрослей  
Делаем глупости и не знаем, как попытки наши смешны.  
А ты? Ты наказываешь нас, как наказывают детей.  
Любовь родителя тяжела, как тяжела рука,  
Господи грома, тебя прошу, просто и без прикрас,  
Десницу карающую опусти, занесенную для шлепка.  
Господи, в гневе не думай о нас, не думай в гневе о нас.


	4. говорят, что атланты держат небесный свод

говорят, что атланты держат небесный свод.

говорят, черепаха в мировом океане плывет,  
и четыре слона стоят на ее спине,  
говорят, те слоны подпирают земную твердь,  
говорят, кто их видел, обречен умереть,  
или остаться с океаном наедине,  
говорят, океан обвивает гигантский змей.

говорят, иггдрасиль вырастает из трех корней,  
и безумная белка бродит в его листве,  
говорят, что ясеня корни грызет дракон.

говорят, что миро сочится из тех икон,  
на какие снизошел божественный свет,  
говорят, что спаситель смертию смерть попрал,  
говорят, что он вышел на берег от скал  
и шагнул на водную гладь,  
говорят, что он в кровь претворяет вино,  
говорят, что он и отец его суть одно,  
ему было, за что умирать.

говорят, что символ шивы - его лингам,  
говорят, индуисты молятся ста богам,  
родословную их сам вишну не разберет.

говорят, громовержец жесток, афина мудра,  
говорят, что боги и люди не помнят добра,  
парки нить оборвут каждому в свой черёд,  
говорят, геракл догнал керинейскую лань,  
говорят, лапифы кентаврам не платят дань,  
а атланты держат небесный свод.


	5. кто эти люди, и где мои вещи?

входишь.

смеешься  
или плачешь навзрыд, -  
это неважно, поскольку они встречают тебя любым.

они проверяют тебя на удар  
или на разрыв,  
на крики чаек над озером,  
на шепот на ухо,  
на сигаретный дым.

они приносят тебе дары:  
золото в слитках,  
перворожденных детей  
облигации  
государственного займа,  
рождественские мечты,  
говорят: главное, думай о нас,  
помни о нас,  
заботься о нас,  
жалей.

они - это все то, чего хочешь ты,  
чего так боишься ты.

потому что они - это тоже ты,  
всё ты,  
всегда только ты.

просыпаешься ночью,  
хватаешь губами воздух,  
как рыба на льду.

хватаешь руками  
пустоту,  
темноту  
на уровне глаз,  
приходишь в себя,  
говоришь: я клянусь,  
не подведу,  
я приду,  
как будто бы в первый раз,  
как будто в последний раз  
к каждому,  
к любому из вас,  
как прихожу вот уже много дней,  
много лет,  
много лет,  
каждый день,  
каждый час.

вечно один,  
вечно в толпе,  
вечно их голоса слышны,  
их просьбы,  
их молитвы и сны.

и иногда говоришь  
сам себе,  
просишь  
сам  
у себя  
лишь одного -  
хоть на пару мгновений,  
на пару сужений зрачка, -

тишины.


	6. животных жалко

животных жалко. жальче, чем людей:  
они не могут требовать ответа,  
над ними издеваются за это  
как будто бы и жестче, и смелей.  
и за детей волнуюсь: ведь для них  
любая глупость кажется желанной,  
им мнится даже снег небесной манной,  
и их не стоит оставлять одних.  
но  
никто из них не ведает греха,  
и потому животные и дети  
любую глупость видят в верном свете  
и знают: жизнь не так уж и плоха.


	7. ты ведь не думаешь, что мы просто так?

ты ведь не думаешь, что мы просто так?  
нет, ты правда не думаешь, что мы вот тут просто так?  
а если ты так не думаешь, то подай хоть какой-нибудь знак.  
без малого шесть тысяч лет (по другим сведениям - больше ста)  
ходим из края в край круглой нашей земли,  
но что-то как ни ходи, а все голова пуста,  
и ни одной мысли, ни одной мысли, наверное, попросту не смогли,  
ну вот так, понимаешь, попросту не смогли отыскать  
ни одного из смыслов нашего жития,  
может, подскажешь, а? ну что тебе стоит, а? такая, понимаешь, тоска,  
как только подумаешь, как много сил затратили мы, они и я,  
на поиск того, что ты и нам, и им можешь просто так рассказать.

ты просто не думаешь, может быть, каково нам тут?  
так я расскажу: здесь пыль, грязь, много хлама и дым разъедает глаза,  
здесь овощи плохо зреют, а фрукты попросту не растут,  
не то, что манго какие, лимоны и апельсины, но даже яблоки не растут.

нет, я не то, что чего-то требую, не думай даже,  
я точно знаю, что если требовать, ты не скажешь,  
а эти яблоки - пусть их, яблоки, райско-обманный плод,  
меня-то не проведешь, я знаю, ты все, что ни попросишь, сделаешь наоборот,  
но так, что не подкопаешься ни к одной из букв твоих книг,  
мы чтим эти буквы, чтим, читаем и чтим, старик!  
ты ловишь нас на любовь, как рыбу на спусковой крючок,  
и я точно знаю, что кроме любви мне мало, что нужно еще,  
но только скажи, быть может, я сделал что-то не так?

прости, я больше не буду спрашивать.  
я точно больше не буду спрашивать.  
останусь как есть - дурак.  
я буду ходить по земле, что ты дал нам, из края в край,  
ты будешь смеяться, смотря на меня, я-то тому и рад,  
ты хочешь играть в меня, ну так что же, играй, играй,  
может это один из смыслов?  
да, точно, это один из смыслов.  
а может, и главный смысл всех моих эскапад:

слышать твой смех.


	8. нет, не понимаю и никогда не пойму

нет, не понимаю и никогда не пойму,  
почему обязательно всякой мелкой букашке лететь на свет,  
а человеку - нет,  
вовсе не обязательно почему-  
то, почему-то бывает важнее закуклиться в своей тишине,  
в своей пустоте,  
закуклиться, забыться, забиться в угол и не  
вылезать, никогда не вылезать как те,  
кто живет  
под песком, под водой, под корнями плакучих ив,  
те, кто нем как рыба и слеп почти что как крот,  
кто живет,  
иногда забывая, что, кажется, все еще жив,  
а иногда вспоминая, что всякая глупая мелочь летит на свет,  
и поднимая голову к небесам,  
а там... а что это такое - там?  
такое большое, круглое, желтое, белой ватой обложенное по краям?  
ты знаешь, что это там такое? нет? и я тоже, кажется, нет...


	9. И воздастся нам - высшей мерой

...И воздастся нам - высшей мерой - за бесчувственность наших мыслей,  
За случайность поступков наших и отсутствие в жизни - смысла,  
За неправедность наших действий и неправильность нашей веры.  
...Ибо сказано: кто бесчестен, тот пасет по пустыням - ветры.

Нам воздастся. За громкость смеха. За забывчивость и беспечность,  
За бессовестность. Бессердечность. Громогласность и просторечность.  
За умение с легким сердцем обходить любые запреты.  
За способность в любой ограде находить - свои двери в лето.

Кто собрал в свои пригоршни ветер? Кто завяжет воду в одежду?  
Кто поставил земли пределы? Я не знаю, ведь я - невежда.  
Не прибавь своих слов к обману. Что сложней - говорить иль слушать?  
...Ибо сказано: кто клевещет, тот свою убивает душу.

По делам, по словам, по мыслям, по мечтам, по желаньям нашим.  
Тот, кто взвешивал на весах нас, знает точно, что мы - не пашем,  
Мы не сеем, не жнем. И вес наш найден был неприлично малым.  
Ибо сказано: да воздастся. За бессонницу. За усталость.

За надежду. За поиск правды. За скитанья и веру в чудо.  
Что-то ждет нас в конце дороги? Ты - не знаешь. А я - забуду.  
Проще выбрать - на перекрестке - если смотришь вперед без страха.  
Сильный духом - спасется. Правда? Только сказано: "...прах..." и "...к праху..."


	10. где-то там, за высокими стенами с колючей проволокой наверху

где-то там, за высокими стенами с колючей проволокой наверху  
идет большая игра.  
где-то там, под шестиконечными звездами, полумесяцами и крестами  
люди находят бога.  
колесницы с непроизносимым названием раскатывают нас в труху, -  
иногда я думаю, что в двадцать восемь уже стара.

все, что происходит на улицах, происходит не с нами, -  
иногда я думаю, что двадцать восемь - это не так уж много.

было время, когда я почти не пила кофе,  
и почти без труда по утрам протирала кафель;  
встречалась с тобой за чаем, не была гордой, -  
тогда тебя звали каем, а меня гердой.

и как раньше герои драконовыми зубами засевали поля,  
и всходили войска,  
как стояли всенощную верующие, крестились, били поклоны,  
после опять грешили;  
так через воду, огонь и воздух всегда проступает земля,  
а мои лучшие замки всегда были из песка,  
замешанного до состояния бетона.

приходи, возвращайся, я встречу тебя там, где километры  
плавно превращаются в мили.

и они говорят, что это такая карма,  
строятся в ряд, в надежде выпросить корма,  
тут не до слез, лезет из щели тощая кошка.  
сальмонеллёз, попугая зовут кешка.

и тот, кто умеет ночами летать, утром вернется домой,  
запрет за собой окно,  
примет душ, разложит диван, расстелет постель и ляжет.  
уснет не сразу.  
он знает, с дивана совсем недавно встал кто-то совсем чужой,  
неизвестный ему гражданин:  
тот, кто днем идет на работу, вечерами ходит в кино,  
возвращается ночью домой. про того, кто летает - не знает даже.  
только тот, кто работает днем и летает ночью - сам, все один, -  
только тот ни в чем не знает отказу.

обмани меня.  
скажи мне, что все еще будет.  
как будто еще не поздно.  
как будто бы каждую ночь ежик и медвежонок по-прежнему зажигают звезды.


	11. межсезонье

И вот снова осень, хотя календарный май,  
И стоят солдатики с винтовками на изготовку.  
Хочется сказать тебе (или себе): не забывай.  
Не думай.  
Не умирай.  
Всем будет потом неловко.  
Будем частить,  
оправдываться -  
или молчать,  
заглядывать в рот и считать шаги.  
Гаснет неопаляющая свеча,  
В партии - ничья,  
Закрой меня на печать.  
Помоги мне (или себе), пожалуйста, помоги.

А тот, кто себя забудет, получит приз:  
Вечность кленовым листом в кармане.  
Я только прошу тебя -  
Обернись.  
Посмотри на меня сверху вниз.  
Пропусти меня через границу без виз.  
Я пойду за тем, кто пальцем меня поманит,

кто меня позовет с собой,  
посулит чего-то,  
соврет.  
Потому что это и есть - любовь,  
Наша нескончаемая работа.  
Одиночный полет


	12. недомифичили чего-то

человек выходит из лабиринта,  
оглядывается, выдыхает, садится в снег.  
трет кулаком глаза.  
а навстречу, из леса, выходит второй человек.  
смотрит на первого.  
садится рядом, тоже на снег.  
думает, что сказать.

первый моргает.  
говорит:  
"ты знаешь, про минотавра все врут".  
второй улыбается.  
отвечает:  
"представь, про серого волка тоже".  
первый говорит:  
"если ты не торопишься, посидим еще пять минут".  
второй кивает:  
"тороплюсь, как на прокрустово ложе".

оба смеются.

первый добавляет:  
"недолго, конечно, иначе заледенеем".  
второй отвечает:  
"да, это было б, пожалуй, досадно".

через пять минут они действительно встают и уходят.

тезей и охотник,  
не ставшие охотником и тезеем.

а может быть,  
ариадна и красная шапочка,  
не ставшие красной шапочкой и ариадной.


	13. яблочки силайские

ева приносит яблоко  
адам его берет  
откусывает кусочек  
жует  
выплевывает  
полощет рот

ева обижена  
знания горьки  
собирает малину  
кормит его с руки  
змей воет на луну  
от тоски

древо познания  
точит червь  
ко дворцу  
подступает чернь  
ньютон думает  
о сути вещей

яблоко падает  
змей замыкает кольцо  
кто-то лежит пруду  
вниз лицом  
ночью в небе  
выпускают псов

до конца света  
еще миллиарды лет  
сложно найти кота  
когда его нет  
эврика  
кричит архимед


	14. заходи под вечер, выпьем, поговорим

а я никогда не знала, что мне поделать с этим  
таким глубоким и темным, таким могучим и бурным  
море мое встречает меня на рассвете  
единственным дублем  
нашим последним совместным дублем  
и море мое проводит меня на закате  
плеском воды мне пожелает счастья  
догонит волной, намочит подол у платья  
дескать, прощай  
никогда больше не возвращайся  
и я понимаю, что это соленое небо  
эти теплые капли и мягкий воздух  
прощальный подарок, с которым стоило мне бы  
уйти  
пока не поздно  
пока что еще не поздно


End file.
